


Cookies

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, connor loves animals, that's the only tag this needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Zoe and Connor make cookies together and share some with their friends too.
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sincerely-us gift exchange on tumblr :D I am so sorry about the title I think my brain is fried rn x

After the second crash, this one followed by an exasperated groan, Connor decided to check what was up in the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of his sister on the floor, cabinets open and their contents spilled all about. She blinked up at Connor when he walked in.

“I’m looking for our cookbooks.” Zoe responded before Connor could even pose the question.    
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because,” She pushed herself off the floor, shoving the mess on the floor closer to the cupboard with a socked foot. “I wanted to make cookies. Surprise mom with it.” Her shoulders were scrunched, gaze down, like she was embarrassed about it.

Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket and shook it slightly. “You could just look it up.”

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other before Zoe breathed out a soft “Oh,” and, after patting her pockets to find it, took out her own phone. “Yeah, right. Thanks.”

“When’s the last time you slept?” Connor asked, frowning deeper when his only response was a shrug. “Zoe.”

“I don’t know. I technically slept last night, so…”

“Whatever,” He shook his head. “You want help making the cookies?”   
  
After a small pause, Zoe nodded. “That would be nice.”

They both tied their hair up and followed a recipe on Zoe’s phone. It was almost mechanical; ingredients were measured and poured, mixing bowls were filled, cookie sheets were greased. It wasn’t until they were rolling out the dough that Zoe started to giggle to herself. Connor gave her a questioning look, to which she only laughed _harder_ , flailing her hands as she motioned to the trays of dough.

“You really need to sleep.” He mumbled as Zoe shakily pushed her hands through her hair.

“No. Yeah, but - we- there’s so _much_!” She picked up one of their bowls that they hadn’t even started to roll out. “We already have, like, three sheets of uncut stuff. Do we even have enough baking trays?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Yeah, mom has a hundred of them. Look, why don’t I finish this up and you take a nap? I can get you after the dough’s done chilling.”

She shook her head quickly. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re hysterical. It’s annoying.” That was as close to _I’m worried about you_ as he would say, but it’s what he meant. 

Zoe flipped him off but ultimately took his advice and went up to her room, letting her brother finish rolling out the rest of the dough and find ways to fit it all in the fridge. 

The recommended chill time of two hours was almost up when Zoe came downstairs. The nap did her well as she looked a lot less stressed. Connor had found cookie-cutters while Zoe was gone, and she was delighted to see them sitting on the kitchen counter. They got to work cutting out shapes and laying them on freshly greased trays. Once that was done and the first batch was in the oven, they got to work making copious amounts of icing to decorate with. By this point Zoe was humming to herself, bouncing in place to her own song as she got the icing into the piping bags. 

There was so much to do that they thankfully didn’t have to wait around for the cookies to bake. By the time all the icing was made, the third batch was in the oven and the first was cool enough to be decorated. 

Zoe kept showing Connor designs she was really proud of and, though it took some prompting from her, Connor started to do the same. Zoe showed Connor a collection of cats she had made on the heart-shaped cookies. “Remember when you tried to steal a cat and bring it home?” She asked with a snicker.

“Okay, no. I didn’t steal her and I didn’t bring her into the _house_ , I just -” He bristled at Zoe’s skeptical look. “I didn’t! All I did was feed her some chicken after she followed me home. That’s hardly my fault.”

“Whatever. You would have brought her inside if you could have gotten away with it.”

“That’s not a ‘gotcha’, Zo. Of course I would keep cats if I was allowed to.”

“Mhm.” She poked his shoulder. “Because you have a soft spot for things that are small and cute.”

“Fuck off.”   
  
“No, you.” She moved back to her decorating station with a smile. “Maybe I’ll get you a cat as a housewarming gift when you move out.”

Connor looked down at his work and didn’t respond, hoping Zoe didn’t notice him grinning over how nice that actually sounded. 

Once the frankly excessive amounts of cookies were decorated, Zoe sent out a text to their friends asking if they could swing by and drop off some cookies. 

“Jared’s not home.” She informed Connor. “But Evan and Alana said we could come over.”   


“Sweet.” He picked up a couple of the plates they had arranged. “Will he be home later?”   


“No. He said he’s been arrested for arson and won’t be around so. I’m sure he’s having a great time visiting family.” She tucked her phone away. “Come on, we have cookies to deliver.” 

Zoe drove them to the Beck’s house first, parking behind Alana’s car in the otherwise empty driveway. Connor carried the plate of cookies and Zoe rang the doorbell.

Alana answered with a bright smile, crouching slightly to grab her dog’s collar when he tried to run out the open door. “Hello!”   
  
After a “hi,” and “hey,” from Zoe and Connor respectively, Connor held out the plate to her, giving the dog a few pets once it was out of his hands. Alana took the plate with her free hand and set it on the table by the door where they put their mail. Her gaze flickered between the siblings, not wanting to be rude and only acknowledging one and not the other. “Thank you again. It was very sweet of you two to think of me.”   
  
“Of course we thought of you.” Zoe said softly. “We’re your _friends_.”

Connor nodded in agreement, and Alana seemed almost flustered at the statement. “Right, of course.” She echoed. “Nevertheless, thank you. I’ll return the plate when I’m done with it.”

Connor waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, don’t worry about it.” He gave her a soft smile, one of his dimples popping out. “Have a nice day.”   
  
“You too! Drive safe.” She was grinning as she closed the door, and it looked a lot more sincere than before. 

The trip to the Hansen’s house was quiet save for the Christmas music playing through the car’s speakers. Zoe parked in the vacant driveway, picking up a plate of cookies and then going to knock on the door. 

It didn’t take long for Evan to answer, a gentle smile on his face as the door swung open. “Hi,”

“Hi,” the Murphy’s were in synch this time and Zoe barely held back a laugh about it. “Here,” She passed him the plate.

“Thanks! Um, one second,” He disappeared inside for a moment and then came back without the cookies. “Sorry that I couldn’t make anything for you guys.”

“Oh my gosh, don’t even worry about it.” Zoe shook her head before opening her arms, giving an expectant look. Evan stepped forward and gave her a hug, cheek pressed softly to her shoulder. After a moment Zoe reached out and tugged on Connor’s sleeve, drawing him in to join them. The three spent some time just chatting on Evan’s porch before parting ways, Evan giving a happy wave from the door as Zoe was backing out of his driveway. 

“Thanks.” Connor said while on the drive back home.

“For what?”   


“For...including me, I guess? Letting me help you. I don’t know, just take the thanks.” His gaze flickered from Zoe to the window. 

“Uh huh. Taking the thanks.” She gave one short nod in confirmation. “Really, though. You know you can like, hang out with me whenever.” A brief pause. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah,” He stared at his hands, watching as he chipped off his nail polish. “I’ve missed you too, Zoe.” 


End file.
